Gadis kecil
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda dengan wajah Stoic ini datang ke pernikahan sahabatnya. Koneko Toujo gadis kecil yg telah berusia 20 th dengna wajah datarnya ia datang ke pernikahan Sahabatnya. entah apa yg direncanakan oleh Kami-sama/ RnR Please?/ Crack Pair/ Sekuel Love Sister/ Warn: Inside/ Humor gagal/ Lime and Little bit Lemon?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto & High school DxD bukan milik ane, sumpah bukan milik ane :v**

**Rate : M For Lime, Lemon**

**Genre : Romance, Little Bit Humor**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Koneko**

**Warn: Typo, OOC, abal, Sekuel Sister Love, Lime, Little bit Lemon Etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gadis Kecil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Pagi hari memang sungguh enak bila kita duduk di teras rumah dengan secangkir teh hangat sambil membolak-balikkan Koran pagi. Itu hanya beberapa orang saja yg melakukannya, Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda sekaligus pemilik Perusahaan Uchiha Corp. sebuah perusahaan yg terkenal hingga ke pelosok jepang, itu bagi yg mengetahui.

Sekarang ini Sasuke sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke pesta pernikahan Sakura Haruno bersama Kiba Yuuto, mungkin mendadak bagi Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sudah diberi undangan oleh Sakura sebulan lalu. Ya ia memang tidak mengetahui informasi tentang teman-temannya, mungkin bisa dibilang 'Kudet-kudet'.

Wajah Stoic Sasuke memandang lurus jalanan menuju ke gedung pernikahan. Selain Sasuke, Naruto dan Asia Namikaze juga diundang oleh Sakura, awalnya ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura yg mengatakan bahwa Naruto menolak gadis musim semi tersebut, tapi lambat laun Sasuke mengerti alasan mengapa Naruto menolak ajakan Sakura. Ternyata setelah Sasuke selidiki Naruto mengidap penyakit langka, penyakit dimana seseorang akan menyayangi bahkan mencintai adiknya sendiri. Singkat kata Siscom.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di sekitar gedung, Sasuke dengan setelan Jas hitam seperti direktur kebanyakan namun di Jas tersebut terpampang logo Kipas merah putih, Logo khas Uchiha terpampang disana. Langkahnya yg sedikit malas untuk memasuki ruangan Aula dari gedung tersebut.

Terdengar keramaian yg berada di dalam gedung, di dalam Sasuke sedikit terheran, ia melihat Sahabatnya sedang menggandeng seorang wanita dengan pakaian Gaun putih dan rambut yg digerai serta wajahnya yg ayu dengan sedikit riasan, ya menambah nilai Plus bagi orang yg melihatnya.

Sasuke mulai mendatangi Naruto yg sedang mengobrol ria dengan sang wanita tersebut, "Dobe, lama tidak jumpa?" ujar Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Oh Teme! Lama tidak berjumpa—bodoh! kita hanya tidak bertemu selama sehari, dasar Uchiha!" umpat Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengan itu, Teme? Apa kau selalu bekerja sehingga kau lupa akan teman-temanmu atau Sahabatmu ini?" omel Naruto dan membuat Asia yg berada disampingnya terkikik geli akan Sifat Naruto yg terkesan konyol dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Hn"

"Itu bukan jawaban, Dasar Uchiha sialan!" Naruto kembali mengumpat "Aku akan melempar—Ittai!" bukan Sasuke yg di lempar, namun sebuah botol plastic mengenai kepala duren milik Naruto.

"Oi Naruto ini Acaraku!? Kau akan aku pukul bila kau merusaknya!?" Sakura dengan wajah sangar melempar sebuah botol plastic, pria yg berada disamping Sakura hanya tersenyum Kikuk, karena kelakuan Istrinya tersebut.

Naruto kemudian bergerak cepat menuju ke belakang tubuh mungil milik Asia dengan tubuhnya yg sudah berkeringat dingin, "Ma-maaf, Sakura-chan" Asia terkikik geli melihat Naruto yg ketakutan di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah Nii-san, Sakura-nee kan tidak mau acaranya diganggu, jadi kamu jangan mengganggunya, Ya?" Naruto hanya mengangguk Mantap, mungkin Nasehat dari adik sekaligus merangkap sebagai Kekasih ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke memang belum mengetahui bahwa Hubungan antara Kakak adik tersebut adalah sepasang Kekasih, "Dobe, kau…Siscon?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun menusuk ke dalam hati. Sakitnya tuh disini~! Baik kita lanjutkan.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan detik selanjutnya dengan wajah sangarnya, jari-jari tangannya bergemelatuk, menandakan bahwa ia ingin menghajar seseorang, tapi seseorang itu hanya diam menatap tangan Naruto yg mulai mengancang-ancang untuk meninjunya, detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Sialan si Teme! Dia bisa menggunakan Hiraishin, salah satu Jutsu andalan Yondaime Hokage di anime Naruto!" Gerutu Naruto yg sedikit bingung akan apa yg ia katakan "Biarin sajalah, Ayo Asia-chan kita ke lantai Dansa!" ajak Naruto dan dijawab gelengan kuat oleh Asia.

.

.

.

Di luar gedung, Sasuke, si Uchiha dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam, sedang menikmati udara segar, ia sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Tapi ada pemandangan yg menarik baginya, seorang gadis loli dengan rambut putih sedang duduk santai dikursi taman dan memakan Ice Cream Vanila denga taburan Coklat diatasnya—sudahlah.

Selanjutnya Sasuke mulai mendekati gadis tersebut, dengan wajah stoic khas Uchihanya, Sasuke mendekatinya mungkin untuk berbasa-basi saja, "Hey! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Hn?"

'_apa dia juga Uchiha?_' batin Sasuke yg bingung, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Hn"

Gadis itu hanya mengatakan dua huruf saja, serta masih memakan Ice Cream Vanilanya dengan sangat Khidmat, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal lalu duduk di sebelah gadis tersebut, '_Dia Uchiha atau bukan sih? Tapi kok rambutnya putih? Apa dia nenek-nenek yg sedang menyamar menjadi seorang gadis kecil?' _batin Sasuke.

Setelah selesai memakan Ice Cream tersebut gadis itu mulai diam, mungkin hanya sekedar melamun saja. "Nee, apa kau pernah menikah?" tanya gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Hn, belum, tapi aku ingin menikah dengan orang yg ku cintai" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali menikah…" ujar gadis itu sambil memandangi langit biru yg menyejukkan.

"Hn, kau kan masih kecil, kenapa harus menikah?" detik kemudian gadis itu meninju perut Sasuke "Ugh…! Apa yg kau lakukan!?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menjadi Mahasiswi di Kuoh University, dan umurku 20 tahun" ujar gadis itu dengan datarnya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yg masih meringis kesakitan.

'_Gadis kecil yg menarik'_

.

.

.

Kembali ke dalam gedung adalah hal yg mustahil bagi Sasuke, bagaimana tidak? mungkin saja ia akan di hajar oleh Naruto, bukannya dia takut, tapi ia tidak ingin wajah tampan Khas Uchihanya ini terkena bogem mentah dari pemilik surai pirang tersebut. Bilang aja kau takut!

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakiknya menuju ke dalam gedung untuk menemui Sakura yg ia 'tolak' karena alasan pekerjaannya yg menumpuk, walaupun Sasuke tampan, namun ia masih belum menemukan tambatan hatinya, tidak seperti sahabatnya Sakura yg sudah menikah dengan Kouhainya di Kuoh High School dulu, Kiba Yuuto. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan yg mungkin akan menyaingi wajah Stoic milik Sasuke, tapi Kiba lebih ramah dibanding Sasuke.

"Dimana Dobe?" dengan wajah bingung ia mencari Sahabatnya "Dia memang benar seorang Siscon" gumam Sasuke yg melihat Naruto berdansa bersama Asia dengan mesranya. "Ck, kau selalu mendahuluiku, Dobe" ujar Sasuke kesal, perlu diketahui bahwa sang Uchiha ini pernah menyukai adik Naruto, Asia Namikaze. Itu dulu bukan sekarang.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke meja makan yg menyediakan makanan kecil, pandangan Sasuke sedikit melenceng ketika ia melihat gadis berambut putih yg ia temui tadi waktu di bangku taman, '_mengerikan'_ batin Sasuke yg melihat gadis tersebut memakan cemilan dengan cepatnya, bahkan Hiraishin pun kalah oleh kecepatan gadis tersebut.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendekati gadis surai putih tersebut, ia berpikir betapa manis gadis tersebut, rambut putih pendek dengan gaun berwarna merah muda, dan juga jepitan rambut yg menyerupai gambar wajah kucing bertengger di depan rambutnya. "Ada apa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah datarnya.

'_Khas Uchiha_' batin Sasuke sedikit menyeringai "Hn, aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa cemilan saja" ujar Sasuke tidak kalah datarnya, ia akui bahwa gadis itu mungkin saja telah merebut hati si bungsu Uchiha, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke disertai cemilan yg masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Koneko Toujo" dengan datar juga gadis itu mengatakan namanya.

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke menjabat tangan Koneko sedikit lama sebelum…

"Yo Teme, sekarang kau menjadi Lolicon!" di saat yg bersamaan Naruto lari keluar dari gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

Lolicon, sebutan bagi seseorang yg menyukai anak kecil. Siscon, sebutan bagi seseorang atau bisa disebut kakak yg sangat Posesive kepada adiknya sendiri, ya mungkin sebutan itu pantas bagi kedua orang yg mempunyai rambut yg berbeda ini.

"hahahaha….tak kusangka kau seorang Lolicon, Teme" ujar Naruto disela-sela tawanya.

"Ck, Diamlah, bukannya kau juga mengidap Siscon?" balas Sasuke sengit. "Kau bahkan dengan mesranya memeluk Asia di depan umum sambil berdansa mengikuti alunan music dan sesekali mencium kening atau bibirnya" kata-kata Sasuke yg terpanjang.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah tersungkur memegangi perutnya, "Biarin, terserahku, dia adikku satu-satunya orang yg aku punya dan satu-satunya orang yg aku sayangi" ujar Naruto sambil menatap langit biru yg indah.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, ada beberapa pikiran yg mengganjal di otaknya yg jenius, entah ini benar atau salah "Dobe kau mencintai adikmu sendiri?" keluar juga pemikiran Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit menoleh dengan wajah yg sedikit memerah "Begitulah, karena dialah aku bisa sukses dibidang Café, karena dia aku bisa bersemangat untuk bekerja, dan karena dia aku bisa sampai seperti ini, aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih lagi ataupun menangis lagi, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia selalu, apapun yg aku lakukan aku akan membuat dia bahagia" ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun, karena Naruto mempunyai tekad yg begitu kuat, "Kau benar, dan aku akan membantumu membuat Restoran di sekitar kota Kuoh ini" ujar Sasuke tulus. "Maukah kau bekerjasama denganku, Naruto?"

Mungkin ini tiba-tiba, tapi Naruto sungguh terkejut akan Sahabatnya yg dulunya pelit, namun sekarang ia bisa melihat bahwa dimata Sasuke hanya ada ketulusan, "Kau…!" Naruto sedikit meneteskan air mata, "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi aku menerima kerja sama kita berdua" ujar Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke sekaligus beradu tos.

"Hn, aku tidak akan membiarka orang yg sudah aku anggap sebagai Saudara, Sukses tanpa diriku. Kita ajak juga Sakura, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan berbicara dengan, Kiba terlebih dahulu nanti"

"Nii-san!"

Kedua sahabat ini menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mereka berdua melihat dua gadis, yg pertama gadis berwajah polos dengan rambut pirang cerahnya, Asia Namikaze. Yg kedua gadis dengan wajah datar dan rambut putihnya, Koneko Toujo. Mereka berdua berjalan sedikit tergesa, Asia Khawatir kalau saja sang kakak babak belur dihajar oleh Sasuke.

"Nii-san, tidak apa kan?" tanya Asia khawatir, Naruto menggeleng "Syukurlah, aku khawatir dengan—Hoeekk!" Asia berlari menuju semak-semak yg berada di sekitar taman itu, kemudian memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Asia-chan!" seru Naruto panik dan berlari menuju ke Asia yg sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan Asia yg memuntahkan isi perutnya, ia berpikir sudah berapa lama Naruto berhubungan dengan Asia?

"Naruto, kita bisa bicara sebentar, dan Koneko-chan, boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu, tolong kau jaga Asia!" perintah Sasuke, kemudian ia menyeret Naruto ke tempat sepi. "Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Asia?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Eh? Kira-kira sudah sebulan ini, memang kenapa?"

"Kalau aku asumsikan, sekarang ini Asia sedang…" ucapan Sasuke sedikit menggantung, pemuda dengan rambut Raven ini sedikit menghela nafas kemudian berujar, "…**Hamil**" Naruto sedikit tertegun, kemudian menitikkan air mata bahagia, "Aku menyimpulkan bahwa dalam 4 minggu sel sperma dengan sel telur mulai bergabung dan membentu janin dalam waktu 4 minggu tersebut" tidak sia-sia Sasuke membaca buku kedokteran "dan mengapa kau menangis, Dobe?"

"ahahaha…siapa yg menangis? Aku sedang berbahagia saja" sangkal Naruto, Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Lebih baik kau periksakan ke dokter nanti, aku hanya mengasumsikan hal ini, aku tidak tahu ini benar atau salah, tapi aku turut berbahagia Naruto" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum yg selama ini tidak pernah ia berikan kepada siapapun kecuali Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, dan juga orang tuanya.

"Baik, Terima kasih Sasuke, kau sahabatku yg paling baik" seru Naruto yg berlari kecil menuju Asia.

Sasuke bisa melihat rona bahagia yg berada di dalam diri Naruto, ia bisa melihat Naruto yg berbahagia sembari memeluk Asia dengan erat seakan tidak mau lepas, di dalam hatinya ia turut berbahagia, "Kau temanku Naruto, sekaligus Saudara bagiku" gumam Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka, Uchiha-san?" tanya Koneko yg sudah berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke sedikit menoleh ke tubuh kecil Koneko, kemudia menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Tidak, aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan mereka, dulu aku menyukai adiknya, namun…itu tidak mungkin karena Sahabamu itu sudah memiliki tambatan hatinya sendir, Kakaknya" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar "panggil aku Sasuke saja"

Koneko terkejut kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke yg memandang lurus ke depan, "A-apa kau tidak bercanda?" tanya Koneko tidak percaya bahwa Asia sudah memiliki kekasih, yaitu Kakaknya sendiri.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi percayalah kekuatan cinta tidak akan ada matinya, dan satu hal lagi cinta tidak akan mengenal orang ataupun usia" ujar Sasuke yg masih tersenyum , membuat wajah Koneko memerah.

'_Aku pikir ia tampan, dan lagipula ia juga baik hati, tidak seperti lelaki lain'_ batin Koneko "Nee, kau percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama?" tanya Koneko masih dengan wajah yg memerah.

"Aku sangat percaya akan hal itu, namun masih belum ada wanita yg membuatku gugup, ya walaupun aku bisa menutupinya dengan wajah Stoicku ini" ungkap Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka akan mengatakan hal yg seharusnya ia tidak katakan. "Paling tidak ada seorang gadis kecil yg selalu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang, seperti sekarang"

Koneko diam, rona merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipi Chubbynya, ia tahu siapa yg dimaksud, '_Apa i-tu artinya? Aku?'_ batinnya masih bergejolak dengan pemikirannya tanpa menyadari bahwa tangan Sasuke sudah merangkul pundak Koneko, "He-hey!? A-apa yg kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun!?" entah sada atau tidak Koneko menambahkan embel-embel 'Kun' di nama Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, "Hn, kau menambahkan Suffix dinamaku, dan kau juga malu-malu saat aku merangkulmu seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa menggendongmu" tanpa adanya persetujuan dari Koneko, Sasuke menggendong Koneko dengan Bridal Style, paling tidak itu membuat wajah datar pada Koneko menghilang digantikan dengan wajah yg memerah "Aku suka dengan wajahm malu-malu kucingmu itu, Koneko-chan" mungkin sekarang wajah Koneko sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ba-baka!"

.

.

.

Apartemen Sasuke

"Hey, kenapa kita ke apartemenmu?" tanya Koneko sedikit was-was, walaupun Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya secara tidak langsung, namun Koneko mengartikannya sebagai tanda kalau Sasuke menyukai dirinya. Sasuke masih saja menggendong Koneko mulai dari luar apartemen sampai masuk ke apartemen.

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, itu bukan jawaban!" omel Koneko.

"Kau sama seperti Dobe! Tapi aku suka dengan wajahmu yg imut ini" ujar Sasuke yg mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Koneko.

"He-hey! Apa yg ka—hmmpp!" ucapan Koneko terpotong oleh ciuman yg diberikan oleh Sasuke, entah mengapa Koneko menikmati setiap ciuman yg diberikan Sasuke, ia menutup matanya sekaligus menikmati ciuman yg penuh kasih sayang dari Sasuke.

Lenguhan demi lenguhan mereka keluarkan, Sasuke membaringkan Koneko dikasur yg berukuran King Size, sementara Koneko hanya pasrah akan cinta yg sudah menguasai Sasuke, mungkin Koneko ragu akan cintanya kepada Sasuke, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu, tapi entah kenapa mereka seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu, mungkin dikehidupan sebelumnya mereka berdua adalah seorang sepasang kekasih.

Setelah membaringkan Koneko, Sasuke mulai menciumi leher mungil Koneko, memberi Kissmark di sekitarnya, menandakan bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya, sesekali tangannya meraba-raba bagian Sensitive Koneko, membuatnya mendesah tidak karuan, tangan mungil Koneko memegangi rambut pantat ayam Sasuke sesekali menjambak rambut raven tersebut membuat sang pemuda meringis.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya menatap Koneko dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan, sedangkan Koneko menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayunya nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan, gaun yg ia pakai sudah mulai berantakan, ia seperti pasrah saja akan Sasuke yg menjamahi tubuh mungilnya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke melepas gaun Koneko hingga terpampanglah tubuh polos milik gadis itu. Dada mungil yg menggiurkan, kemudian tangan Sasuke mulai meremas lembut dada mungil Koneko sesekali mencium bibir mungil Koneko.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam ia juga membuka pakaiannya satu persatu, kini terlihatlah tubuh polos mereka berdua, wajah Koneko sedikit bersemu merah akan tubu Atletis Sasuke.

"Kau terpesona ya, gadis kecil?" goda Sasuke dengan nada Seksinya yg membuat Author ingin muntah.

"Hmph!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian mulai menciumi daun telinga Koneko untuk merangsang sang gadis kucing tersebut. Desahan demi desahan mereka keluarkan, kamar tersebut sudah dipenuhi dengan desahan Romantis mereka berdua, entah sampai kapan mereka akan selesai.

Cinta memang tidak mengenal usia, dan juga Status. Apapun yg terjadi Cinta murni dari hati bukan dari wajah ataupun harta.

Dan betapa indahnya cinta pandangan pertama….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun, A-asia ha-hamil!?" ujar Asia tidak percaya akan hal yg baru saja ia dapatkan.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia dan kemudian memeluk Asia dengan erat, kemudian mencium kening serta bibir mungil adiknya, "Aku bahagia, Asia-chan, kita akan memiliki keluarga baru, segera" ujar Naruto disela-sela pelukannya, Asia juga mengangguk mantap karena ia akan memiliki anak.

"Asia bahagia, Naruto-kun. Sangat bahagia…"

Kebahagiaan menyelimuti ketiga sahabat sedari kecil ini, Sakura sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya, Sasuke telah menemukan calon istrinya, sementara Naruto akan memiliki anak hasil buah cintanya dengan Asia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#liat atas….**

**Wow….ane memang mesum, bener-bener mesum amat…:P**

**Ini lanjutannya dari yg kemarin…ya mungkin tidak sebagus karya author lain… haha….dan saya mencoba untuk memasukkan humor di awal cerita, mungkin ide buruk yak…?**

**Sebenarnya malam tadi mau ane selesain namun….ketiduran…haha… paling tidak ane membuat Crack Pair Sasuke x Koneko…XD**

**Yak segini aja terima kasih atas perhatiannya saya Shinn Kazumiya mengundurkan diri selamat pagi-siang-sora-malam…XD**

_**Shinn Out Ciao, I Love You All…..untuk reader wanita bukan pria, jangan salah paham para Reader Pria saya tidak Homo dan saya sudah punya Istri…:v**_


End file.
